Sated Emptiness
by Narulov56
Summary: The world was a cruel place. Even those who he thought would never hurt him managed to do so. ItachiXSasuke Bromance. NarutoXSasuke Friendship. Previously name: Perfection Creature. One-Shot. Warning Inside.


**Author's Note: **This short one-shot is a Sasuke and Itachi story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Warning:** Please be advised that this story contains graphic death scenes, violence, unsuitable language, and other scenes that may inappropriate for children less than 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated. The story does **NOT** follow the plot of Kishimoto Masashi.

**Pairings:** None.

* * *

**Sated Emptiness**

He gazed down at my parents with no emotion whatsoever and slathered them one by one.

"Please have mercy on your parents!" She begged him, but he had no intentions on stopping.

He took the sword and pressed it against her neck with no regrets and swiped it-oh so slowly that he could count the drops of blood as it dropped down her chest and soaked her silky white kimono. He could hear her groaning in pain, withering beneath him.

_He would have no regrets from such horrid doings. _

"Please…Itachi, have mercy on your mother!" His father cried out. He didn't listen though. He wouldn't listen with such a pitiful sight.

The door open and for a minute the world seemed to stand still. His brother…His life watched in pure horror their mother drop on the floor with blood decorating every inch of her limp body. His glassy eyes never left her for second.

"What-what have you done?" He shouted almost at the brink of crying. His heart almost broke more.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. I'm getting rid of this burden." Itachi whispered slowly, leaving a thick trail of silence. Itachi almost thought he could hear the frantic heart beats of his father-but just barely. "If you don't wish to see this brother, please leave," he continued. He walked up to his father and held him by the neck. Without second thought, he entered the knife in his heart. Oh, what agony! Sasuke must have thought!

_Drip...drip...drip...drip... the noise was driving him crazy. _

Sasuke could only see dots of crimson that fell on the delicate carpet floor. He didn't hear Itachi's footsteps coming towards him. Or the sword that dragged lazily across the floor. He didn't even bother to hear his brother's last words to their father.

_Am I perfect enough father? _Funny, their father probably didn't hear him.

Sasuke's lips curled into a thin line. His hands trembled with anger. "Why?" He asked. "Why?" He asked again. And again. And again.

Itachi made his blood boil. He wanted to choke him to death. To grab him and squeeze the life out of him like he did to his parents.

He took hold of Itachi's soaked shirt and threw him against the wall as violently as possible.

"I already told you," Itachi's gaze never left the floor. "Why…would I have to repeat myself again?" He drawled out with a subtle smirk.

Sasuke's grip loosed a little. He stood there amazed with total abhor. His face contorted into such a pained expression. "You're…" _Not even worthy of being called my brother._

Tears fell over Sasuke's face. They burned and stained his cheeks. Itachi raised his hand and gently wiped some of the tears that fell down Sasuke's eyes.

He flinched slightly, but went back to being too indifferent to care. He renounced long ago and let the warm hand caress his face one last time. "Stop," What have he ever done to deserve this?

Itachi scoffed. He ignored him and continued.

"I hope you burn I hell."

"Foolish little brother. You don't have to hope." The moment he killed them, he knew he was going to hell. "I'm not scared."

He chuckled and pushed Sasuke away. The bloody sword was raised, in a swift move. "I almost forgot." Itachi said, "Happy Birthday Sasuke." He stepped aside from Sasuke and plunged the sword deep within himself.

Silence

Somehow, the world was colder than before and so sated with emptiness. Sasuke collapsed on the floor. He tried to get up but found that his knees were shaking too much. For a while he sat there thinking. And then he screamed. And he screamed again. And again. Until his voice was raw and spiting blood.

The door was knocked down a couple hours later. The police took Sasuke away and question him.

* * *

The incident, in spite of everything, was so fresh in his head. People thought he was perfect - he wasn't. He was weak-an imbecile. He was just another manipulative, heartless, arrogant and somewhat selfish bastard. "It's been like what- a year?" He revered.

The therapist nodded.

"Mr. Uchiha, you have made very little significant progress. One day you're going to have to talk." He said.

Sasuke jumped in surprise. "Sorry, Gotta go. Thanks Kakashi, I'll be back next week and all."

Before Kakashi could say anything, Sasuke stepped out of the door. He sighed and slumped on the chair. "Stupid kid, I was going to drive him home as a gift."

Sasuke strolled down the streets for about an hour talking with Naruto on his I-phone. He was sickly reminded of his birthday.

"Come to the bar with us today." Naruto said.

"Nah, I'd rather not." He said.

Today was the day his life turned mercilessly. He was going to sulk about it all god damn day.

"Bastard, come on!"

He sighed, "See you later Na-"

What just happened? Did he just get shot? He tilted his head and saw blood oozing out his chest. He fell to the floor and dropped the phone.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Naruto was screaming through the phone. He must have heard the noise and the phone drop.

The world seemed to turn black and Naruto's voice seemed to fade every second.

Sasuke always knew the world was a cruel place sated with emptiness.

* * *

**What? Don't give me the what-the-fuck- look! I know it's a little melodramatic and all, but it was my first Fan-fiction ever written! Geeze… **

**R&R Please.**


End file.
